The SOB
by Nyckiko88
Summary: You could call him a Son of a bitch or just Sirius Orion Black, both are true. On the outside it seemed like Sirius had it all: Good friends, good looks, great marks and Captain of the Quidditch team. Despite that there was always an emptiness inside him that he could never fill. Until the start of the war was when he felt he almost had it all.


**The S.O.B.**

**Chapter 1**

An angry tick pulsed above his right eye. Sometimes, like now, He mentally counted backwards from one hundred to calm down. That never worked. Patience was never his strongest virtue..

He was probably with _her _again, he thought to himself. Blinded by mere beauty and obsession and infatuation with the girl. He, himself, never got like that with any of his escapades. So absorbed by a woman. He greatly appreciated the female form more then any other man. Every soft curve of the body and every soft curl of hair should be worshipped. But being late for practice was pushing it. An eruption of cat calls snapped him back to reality.

"Look who decided to show up!"

"Shut it McCain," said James as he rushed to his locker.

"Giving her the good college try, eh Potter?" said McCain as the Gryffindor quidditch team snickered around him.

Sirius stood up from the bench with his beater bat in hand, "About Bloody time Potter."

"Come on Sirius…"said James with a rueful smile, "I was having some quality time with my girl." He said with a cocky grin as he pulled his jersey over his head.

"That's besides the point Potter!" barked Sirius

Hearing this their team mates turned away and tried to look busy. Some fiddling with the strapping of their gloves or the ties on their boots. Obviously wanting to witness this quarrel. Sensing this, Sirius turned around with a pulsing vein decorated on his temple like a flashing red light. "On. The. Field. NOW!" All the players gulped in unison and in a great clatter grabbed their brooms and ran out the locker room.

Sirius turned back to James with the same expression of irritation. James merely continued to dress into his quidditch robes. He, James, was never afraid of his best mate. Why should he start now?

"This habit has to stop James," Said Sirius. "I'm all good for a good shag but-"

"It's not like that Sirius" said James cutting him off. He looked over at him registering his annoyance and he frowned slightly. "You should know it's not the same with her…"

"Yes Yes… I been hearing you harp about her for years," Said Sirius shaking his head as he grabbed his broom. "Just don't let this be a habit, it's the 4th practice you been late for and you already missed two."

James grinned slightly as he strapped on his gloves. "As if you never skipped practice or been late because you have been with a girl or two—"

"Yes but that was before I, your best mate, had been dubbed Captain of this team. Besides, Quentin was a downright slave driver when it came to practices…It was for my mental health that I skipped for—"

"Recreational activities?" added James with a laugh as he grabbed his broom.

"Hilarious Prongs…" said Sirius sarcastically as he walked out with him into the crisp November air.

Sirius looked up at the sky ,shielding his stormy eyes from the sun. "I know you are on cloud nine," he said with a wrinkle to his nose. "But try to keep some of your priorities straight will you?" He looked at James and then noticed that behind him the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team was gathered together talking among themselves with not even a ball in their hands or a broom in the air.

"**WELL?**" he said in a strong voice which made everyone jump out of shock. "Why are you all just standing around, eh? This isn't a bloody tea party. Warm up_. Now_," He barked at them. They all scuttled rapidly on their brooms and kicked off. He watched Kyros McCain and Mark Ryans jogging to the cupboard to retrieve the balls.

James laughed and patted Sirius on the back. "I love how you make them run like that." He then ran into the field and kicking off in mid run. Sirius soon joined him as he soared into the crisp blue sky.

He felt his grip on his beater bat tightened; There was always a storm brewing in Sirius. Energy erupted from him in everything he did. Academics, socializing, sports; everything he did had a fierce drive to it. A part of that drive was never good though. Though never truly connecting with his family always gave him a sort of emptiness he could never fill; only harsh arctic wind blew through that empty space. Though he left his family on his own accord due to their 'blood mania', he still felt alone and he still felt forgotten and yes, even betrayed. Not only by his parents but by his siblings as well. Knowing that their 'pure blood politics' were more important than their own son just drove him cold and furious like an arctic storm.

"James!" someone called out.

Sirius snapped out of his thoughts and turned around to see James waving towards the stands. James had a huge smile on his face as he flew over the stands waving at someone. Sirius looked over and saw a flash of red in the stands.

'_Of course' _he thought to himself and couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly. He returned his gaze to James, his hair was (as usual) pointing in every direction looking like he just rolled out of bed. _Cactus head_ was what Sirius first called him in their first year when he met James. The guy looked as if he was on cloud nine, not a care in the world.

_Must be nice_, Sirius thought as he quickly tied up his shaggy hair for practice.

James flew over to Sirius. "I can't help but feel that since the school year started you been a bit ticked off mate."

"Ticked off? Me? Come on," Scoffed Sirius as he stretched out his arms.

"I'm being serious-"

"No I'm Sirius you can never be me James" said Sirius with a smirk. Yes it was a horrible cheesy pun. But it was _their_ horrible cheesy pun.

James sighed out of annoyance, "There is something bothering-"

"Nothing is bothering me James" barked Sirius looking at him. "What's bothering me now is that we aren't training and my seeker was late."

Sirius then flew off. The storm in him raged on. The thoughts of his family lead to thoughts of his siblings. How Regulus couldn't see how wrong his family was. How he was being pulled deeper and deeper in this 'war' that was beginning to brew. How his sister was a beautiful wound up doll for their parent's entertainment until, she would be married off to most eligible pure wizard in London, to breed more pure-bloods.

He wanted to help them. To show his brother how wrong their ways were. He wanted his sister to act like a normal girl and not like a porcelain wind up doll of the upper class. He wanted some part of his family back. He had a sour taste in his mouth and gritted his teeth as he dove to dodge a bludger. _Parents _he thought to himself acidly, _not even worth the title._ He was so deep in his thoughts he couldn't remember what formation his team members were working on. He thought he called a formation out, perhaps when he kicked off.

He didn't need to look to his upper left to see the mad bludger hurtling towards him. In one fluid movement he knocked it right to one of his chasers who, to his satisfaction, dodged it with ease. He gritted his teeth. He cast a look down and saw the same flash of red in the stands. The arctic wind blew fiercely in him as he smacked another bludger away from his keeper. He saw James flash by in a blur of red and gold. He was waving enthusiastically towards the stands.

The arctic winds turned to a fierce storm inside of him. He flew the opposite direction now flying towards the bludgers hitting them with powerful swings. He, Sirius, had very little to his name, he will admit to that. But why is it the very little he does have seems to find its way trickling away between his fingers?

~.~.~

He inhaled deeply as the cold water hit him. He closed his eyes as he heard his team mates dress and leave.

"Is he all right? He seemed to be wound up tight during practice"

"I'm not sure…he has been in a right state for a while, Kyros"

"His so called, 'Right state' has been driving us to the point of exhaustion!" said Kyros in a harsh whisper. "It hurts just to pick up a quaffle!"

"Well, that's the difference between a good captain and a lousy one. You feel like you have done something every meeting," said James rather coolly. "I don't know what's going on but he will get out of it eventually…"

"Aye, aye…"sighed Kyros. Sirius then heard a pair of footstep leave the locker room.

'_Faithful till the end…_'he thought with a smile as the water streamed down his chest, his arms, and his stomach. He felt the tension melt away. The storm within him calming as the water gently caressed down his sore calloused body. He sighed in exhaustion.

"Maybe I haven't lost him." He said to himself as he lifted his head so the water can hit his face. He then felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his torso and he smiled to himself as he felt a pair of lips on his back.

"Lost who?"

Sirius turned around and smiled. He said nothing as he let out a small sighed and kissed a pair of sweet lips.

* * *

All right. So there I finally posted my first chapter of 'The S.O.B'. I rather like the title, I thought of it on the spot. Sirius Orion Black or Son of a Bitch, both are true for him. :) So please tell me what you think! R/R 3


End file.
